Rarities
There are currently 7 different rarities in Drive Ahead. Common, Uncommon, Rare, Epic, Legendary, Special, and Event. Common These are items with a Blank Background. They cost 50 Bolts to obtain, or you can get them from the Prize Machine. Vehicles * Go-Kart * Timber Lorry * Tractor * Garbage Truck * Minibus * Tourist Bus * Banana Car * Antique Automobile * Skid-Steer Loader * Hippie Van * Concrete Truck * Wrecking Ball Crane * Hot Rod * Travel Trailer * Amphibian * Weevil * Bubble Car * Landfill Car * Limousine * American Car * Pickup Truck * Car Carrier * Bumper Car * Forklift Truck * Hog * Ice Cream Van * Motorbike * Fire Truck * Police Car * Cherry Picker * Golf Cart * Baby Carriage * Common * Roadster * Rowboat * Sports Car * Soccer Delivery Car * Toxic Waste Truck * Hearse * Horse * Chariot * Spiky Car * Pumpkin Carriage * Broom Bike * Invisible Car * Snowmobile * Spruce Delivery * Snowcat * Kicksled * Snowman * Gift Box * Firework Truck * Firework * Christmas Tree * Snow Racer * Street Sweeper * Snowcycle * Ice Glider * Snow Coach * Sleigh * Snow Truck * Penguin Prisoner * Penguin Slider * Cattle Trailer * Flying Saucer * Skater Cow * Gun Truck * Army Truck * Army Bike * Gunboat * Rocket Launcher * Celestial Teapot * Moon Rover * Bubble Car * Motocross Bike * Rickshaw * Quad Bike * Lucky * Prison Van * Shopping Cart * Rockwheel * Towtruck * Off-Road Vehicle * Prehistoric Car * Pterodactyl Car * Sauropod * Stegosaurus Car * Triceratops * Triceratops * Fossil * Egg Mobile * Parasaurolophus * Piranha * Tentabot * Caterdog * Rocket Fist * Brass Bike * Steel Crab * Robobike * Dancing Lion * Cloud * Sports Bike * Off-Road Truck * Coupe * Speedboat * Rowboat * Swat Van * Taxi * Asphalt Paver * Bulldozer * Soccer Shoe Helmets * Biker * Chieftain * Centurion * Pirate * Archer * Cowboy * Miner * Hoodie * Plumber * Chicken * Gentleman * Leprechaun * Fireman * Mouse * Dog * Horse * Ox Skeleton * Skeleton * Plague Doctor * Mummy * Hockey Mask * Vampire * Werewolf * Zombie * Witch * Astronaut * Space Soldier * Alien * Tinfoil hat man * Grey * Panda * Pelican * Toucan * Archaeologist * Dinosaur * Pterodactyl * Sabretooth * Caveman * Eggshell * Pineapple * Buddy * Bunny * Dodo * Clown * Mohawk * Pilot * Sombrero * Muzzle * Rocker * Spiky * Pompadour * Reggae * Smiley Face * Robot * Annihilator * Cyborg * Mecha * Doombot * Night Vision * Steampunk * Android * Dome * Combat Visor * Cap * Straw Hat * Fisher * Motocross * Sailor * Sea Captain * Engine Driver * Soccer ball * Head Guard * Referee * Soccer Fan * Soda Drinking Cap * Robo-Penguin * Army Penguin * Penguin * Robo-Elf * Robo-Santa * Yeti * Elf * Snowman Disguise * Snow Owl * Frost * Snowman * Snow buddy * Reindeer * Gift * Polar Bear * Ice Cube * Inuit * Fur Cap * Snow Boarder * Winter Gear * Chinese Dragon * Braid Hat * Conical Hat * Rooster Arenas * Bump * Cave * Desert Cave * Triple Hill * Blades * Sand Planet * Pit * Goggles * Mexican Standoff * Tunnel * Windmill * Sausage * Double Seesaw * Oscillator Rare These are items with a Sliver Background. They cost 350 bolts to obtain, or you can get them from the Prize Machine. Vehicles * Ambulance * Formula * Excavator * Soccer Cannon * Helmet Car * Skeletal Ride * Ghost Bike * Pumpkin Car * Snowball Cannon * Snowball Bike * Snowball Tank * Rocket Sleigh * Caterdog Sled * Penguin Minions * Space Shuttle * Alien Spaceship * Planet Explorer * Sharkmobile * Mammoth * Velociraptor * Hexabot * Laser Tank * Sawbot * Tripod * Emporer Carriage * Harvester * Burger Bike * Lowrider * Yacht * Dune Buggy * Locomotive Helmets * Knight * Samurai * Viking * Diver * Princess * Police * Shibe Inu * Anime * Jack-o-Lantern * Pharaoh * Frankenstein * Ghost * Space Captain * Space Monster * Dragon * Eagle * Tiki Mask * Cat * Kunin * Shark * Brain in a Jar * Bit Kid * Frog * Seagull * Santa * Snow * Chilly * Emperor * Old Master Arenas Legendary These are items with a Gold background. They cost an amount of f**king 3500 Bolts to obtain, or you can get them in the Prize Machine. Vehicles * Monster Truck * Dragster * Steamroller * Muscle Car * Ghost Train * Beast * Dual Snowballer * Frosty Car * Tank * Hovercraft * Two Sider * Monster Bus * Space Interceptor * Hovercar * Classic Monster Helmets * Angel * Unicorn * Troll * Bee Keeper * Devil * Eye * Green * Cyborg Ninja * Lightbulb * Ice Cream * Trophy * Emperor Penguin * Krampus * Monkey King Arenas Special These are "Achievement" items with a Blue Background. To obtain them, you have to complete some sort of required objective. For example, to obtain the Superstar Dragster (Right), it says, "Unlock by completing 100 more superstar missions". So, after completing 100 superstar missions, you receive the Superstar Dragster. Vehicles * Superstar Dragster * Gyrocar * Santa's Sleigh * Dog Sled * Shredder * Monster Cannon * Alien Attack Drone * Compensator Bike * T-Rex * Allosaurus * Saw Bike * Turtle * Space Bike * Soccer Shoe * Dual Soccer Cannon * Snowball Cannon * Dragon Tank * Cannon Carriage Helmets * Superstar * Skeleton Kight * Black Knight * Spinner * Alien Overlord * Monkey * Burning Skull * Sawblade * Glitch * Crab * Sun * Russia * Italy * France * Penguin Cap * Yeti * Festive Lights Arenas Event These are "Premium" vehicles that have a Gold background, but also have the words "VIEW" on them. They can only be obtained from certain events. Some of these, including the Soccer Monster, can be obtained by purchasing a set with the vehicle, which usually appears at the same time the original event did. Vehicles * Soccer Monster * Zodiacal Dog * Dragon Monster * Rocket Ride * Serpent Helmets * Germany * Argentina * Spain Arenas